


what you won’t do for love

by kkardayz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreamies are all 18, Lucas is a criminal, M/M, Underage Drug Use, i will update couples and stuff later, idk why I am making this, so dont worry, underage alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkardayz/pseuds/kkardayz
Summary: Lucas is a stalker that just can’t get Renjun out of his head... and his heart.





	1. goody-goody

Renjun sat at Jeno’s house, a cat laying on his lap as he stroked it’s fur throughly. Jeno’s parents hadn’t been home at this time, and his friends had a pretty wild idea for this weekend.

 

“I mean it’s really not that crazy, like everybody does it.” Donghyuck reasoned with Jeno, it wasn’t that out of the world. They had spent their whole lives by the rules, with the exception of Mark and Donghyuck getting drunk(very lightly) or hitting someone’s juul in the boy’s locker room. Almost everyone else in the school could get away with having a little fun, so why couldn’t they.

 

Some guy named Taeyong had been planning this big party for his birthday and decided to make it public for everyone, he would be having all types of alcoholic drinks there and Donghyuck really didn’t wanna miss free drinks.

 

“ I mean I don’t know, what would we say to our parents?” Jeno was pretty nervous about the whole thing, he didn’t really want his parents to get on his head for this type of stuff. Donghyuck and Mark promised him that they would make sure that everyone was okay and not away from each other and they wouldn’t even stay for that long.

 

“ We can say we are chilling at my friend Johnny’s house,” Mark pipped in the conversation,” you know that transfer kid from Chicago?”

 

“Yeah he’s pretty chill and I don’t think he would care.” Jaemin shrugged his shoulders, he was down for it, but nervous about how Jeno would feel.

 

“What about Chenle and Jisung?” Jeno questioned, once again.

 

“What about us?” they said in unison, they were younger by a couple of months, but overall they were just as mature and could handle themselves.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure they’re okay for sure.” They all agreed on that, except for Chenle and Jisung, who whole heartedly believed they could handle themselves.

 

Renjun was pretty excited to go the party, he wanted to maybe even meet new people and maybe even meet a cute guy. Everyone else in the group was basically dating or crushing on each other and he didn’t really like anybody else. Everyone had someone, even if it wasn’t official YET, and Renjun felt somewhat lonely out of the group. Maybe, just maybe, he could find someone he really liked.

 

Donghyuck suddenly raised his voice to grab the attention of everyone,”All in favor of the party, raise you’re hands!”

 

Donghyuck,Mark, Jaemin,Renjun,Jisung, and Chenle had raised there hands immediately after it was called out and turned there heads to face Jeno.

 

“Is this serious?” Jeno looked at Donghyuck and Mark.

 

“Very very serious,”

 

Jeno raised his hand in favor of the party and they all cheered, now that they were all on the same page they had made Mark text his friend Johnny about the whole thing; then waited for a response.

 

While waiting, they finished their homework together and decided to waste time with games and random scrolling through their apps and phones. A notification made Mark’s phone vibrate and they had all checked the message that was a reply from Johnny.

 

 

MARK: hey bro I just had to like ask you a question...

 

MARK: but how down you be to let me and my 6 buddies lie to our parents and saying we’re crashing at you’re place when we’re really gonna be at my house since my parents will be out for the weekend?

 

JOHNNY: sounds like a plan, but I’m not responsible if you guys get caught. lol I hate having parents on my back.

 

JOHNNY: u going to taeyongs bday?

 

MARK: yeahhhhhhhhhh we decided like last minute

 

JOHNNY: my young boy Mark growing up how tragic

 

JOHNNY: I’ll see u there tho ig?

 

MARK: for sure dad

 

“Well it’s official,” Mark yelled excitedly,” WE’RE GOING!”

 

Jeno felt excited, but nervous, and since everyone else wanted to he would just go along with it.

 

On the other hand, everyone else was so excited to just hammered and then wake up declaring this weekend as the best in their lifetime (so far at least). No doubt in Renjun’s mind that he wouldn’t have the time of his life. The party was on Saturday, after school and it started at 9, but any good partier knows you always go to a party late. At least that’s what Donghyuck had told everyone.

 

After playing video games and watching tv for the next two hours, Jeno’s parents arrived and they all decided to walk home, since everyone lived pretty close together.

 

On Renjun’s way home, he put his headphones in and listened to his favorite songs while he walked. It didn’t take him really long to get home, but he usually walked alone since he had lived the opposite direction from everyone else. He felt a little nervous since it had gotten dark oddly quick. Renjun shrugged it off and walked slightly faster than normal to pass the time quickly with his head facing the side walk.

 

His mind was filled with crazy thoughts, he could do anything, he had so much freedom in two days and honestly, he was overwhelmed.

This was pretty insane, for their little group at least. Maybe Renjun could even find a really cute dude.

 

Who knows, Saturday was only two days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know specifically where I’m going with this story but it will be fun to write so please comment you’re opinions!


	2. angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s Saturday, and it’s party day.
> 
> // reminder the dreamies are all aged up and legal, but there is some underage drinking and drug intake in this chapter so WARNING

Lucas was pretty new to this town, it wasn’t the first time he had switched areas to live, especially after the death of his ex-boyfriend. He had dropped out of school, and decided to hide himself from the world and only did online school.

Before the death of his ex, he was a star at his school. The hottest dude in school, star of the soccer team, smooth talker, and made pretty good grades. That all ended whenever Kim Jungwoo has been mysteriously killed in a supposed “accident”. 

After that, Lucas hid away from the world, but this move motivated him to rejoin society and try and be normal again. At least that’s what he had hoped for. 

Reuniting with his old friend Jaehyun would be a good move, so that’s exactly what he had did. 

“ Whats up, hows it been?” Jaehyun spoke, his boyfriend Taeyong standing behind him and greeted Lucas right after. Lucas ran a hand through his hair, he felt like this was right. He missed his friends. 

They all sat down on the couch in Taeyong’s living room, catching up on what had been going on in there lives. A pretty normal talk. 

“ So are you gonna come to Taeyong’s birthday party tonight? “ Jaehyun inquires, awkwardly putting Lucas on the spot. 

“ Uhhhh, I mean-“ 

“ Maybeee you’ll find someone really cute! “ Taeyong chimed in, his voice full of excitement. Lucas shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn’t believe he would ever be able to replace what Jungwoo had dug into his heart. 

Jaehyun’s eyes softened, “ Just promise me you’ll show up for a few? I don’t want you to be alone when you just get back. “ 

“ Yeah, I’ll come, don’t worry. “ Lucas shot them both a charming smile, wishing Taeyong a happy birthday, and then heading out. He needed a drink. Desperately. 

.

It didn’t take long for 11:00 to roll around and Lucas had did some before party preparations. His hair messy from the “pre-party-drinking”, which was just an excuse for him to over drink at the actual party. 

He drove to the party himself, dangerous as it was Lucas really didn’t care. He didn’t care much anymore, he just wanted to get fuck-faced. 

He ran a hand through his smooth highlighted hair, licked his lips, and grabbed a drink. The music spoke to him it was heavy, trippy (psychedelic) music busting through his ears. A bunch of people were crowded. 

Lucas saw Taeyong and Jaehyun and walked near them, shouting over the music and the crowd of people from the school. 

“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! “ Lucas smiled brightly, obviously intoxicated. The bright colors in the dark room splattered everywhere, different colors on all of there faces. 

“ IT’S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! “ Taeyong screamed. He was way too gone for his own good, but it’s not like everyone else wasn’t. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong by the hand and led him up to the nearest bathroom. Lucas let them be and danced around a group of people. 

A girl’s long hair swayed as she danced nastily, she grinded on Lucas and then turned around, looking him in his eyes. He noticed her pupils were dilated and glossy, goosebumps on her arms. He saw a small tab in her hand and he opened his mouth as she placed it on his tongue to dissolve, she slipped the other tabs into his pocket. The girl put her hands on the side of his face and then kissed him softly, after waiting for the tab of LSD to dissolve onto his tongue. 

He grabbed her waist, shoved his tongue in her mouth aggressively. One hand on her waist and the other gripping her hair with lust and passion. He didn’t even know her name, but he didn’t need to know. 

They continued to make out for a while until one of her assumingely friend came grab her off of Lucas, and then scolded her. The girl was petite, with a cute bob and a muted pink jacket. 

It had been about an hour since he had put the tablet in his mouth, and Lucas was sure he was seeing things. He stared at the boy in the white hoodie dancing and giggling, dark brown hair and glossy eyes. A pretty burgundy red eyeshadow surrounding his eyes, and sweet cherry lips that look so... appetizing. 

Lucas swore he saw an angel. He had to have him!

The way the shorter boys body tied in with the music, the heavy breathing around everyone, and the air tightening as he inched closer; at a slow rate. 

The lights had gotten extremely brighter around him, and it seemed as if everything was dark except for him. He was so bright and beautiful, his skin was milky and white, and so untouchable. 

Lucas confidentially walked over towards the cute group of guys, noticing that the angel boy had been kind of left from everyone else of his friends. They had all paired up and danced on each other, while the guy had moved to his own rhythm and beat. Lucas liked that. 

The cute guy had opened his eyes, from having them closed while he swayed to the beat. 

“Oh hey,” the guy spoke, loud enough to be heard over the blasting music that came from all directions. Fuck he was pretty, Lucas thought and decided to try and be smooth. 

“ Hey you wanna go outside? “ Lucas sounded like an idiot and creepy, but his eyes showed all his honesty, other than the fact that he was tripping heavily and could barely focus on anything other than the cute guy himself. 

The shorter boy looked around at his friends, one of them encouraging him to go and “get some dick”, the others were either making out or near on the verge of straight fucking on the couch Taeyong probably played video games on. 

The boy shrugged and took Lucas’s hand, that guided him outside. Lucas smirked, it was cocky, but he melted under the boy’s hand in his own. The perfect fit, as if it was meant to be. As if it was fate. 

Lucas and the cute guy had walked outside and took a seat on the deck, that surrounded the pool, feet swaying above the pool. 

“I’m Renjun, but you’re really cute!” Renjun giggled, Lucas could smell the alcohol coming from his breath, his hands still holding a cup filled with drink. Obviously alcohol. 

“ You’re name is really cute, Renjun. I’m Wong Yukhei, but you can just call me Lucas.” 

Renjun smiled, as if it had been the most fascinating thing he had ever heard. 

Lucas licked his lips and got closer to the others face, “Can I tell you a secret, Renjun?”  
His voice was so soft it sounded like it was purring into Renjun’s ear, but the cute short guy nodded. Lucas leaned into Renjun’s ear and whispered, “ cause I really like you too Renjun. I really wanna get to know you.” 

Lucas licked the lobe of Renjun’s ear, sudden goosebumps very noticeable on his arms and he bit his bottom lip. Lucas backed away from the dark haired boy, eyes never breaking contact from the gaze of the other. 

“What’s you’re number?” Lucas asked, his intentions pretty obvious when he held his phone out for him to put the contact info in. 

Renjun had put his number into the phone and saved it under “ yours truly💘 “. Lucas smirked and sent him a text that just stated it was Lucas. 

Renjun had a smile with boyish charm, but mischievous. The younger put his hand on the back of Lucas’s highlighted hair and closed to gap between there lips. Renjun quickly pulled in and out for a teasing peck on the lips, at that point Lucas could have just devoured him. 

Lucas grabbed Renjun’s small wrists with one hand and held his neck with the other, pulling him in for a more aggressive kiss. Lucas had forcefully kissed Renjun with tongue and only pulled away when they were both left heaving messes and spit connecting them. Lucas could feel Renjun’s breath on his lips and felt himself getting hard. 

This guy is a fuckin’ alien, Lucas thought to himself. His mind hazed and his trip barely affecting him, because he knew what he had wanted, and he wanted Renjun. 

Lucas threw the smaller onto his lap carelessly and kissed his neck while having his left hand trail up his stomach underneath his shirt. That smooth skin had been unreal, it had reminded him of someone, but nothing else mattered other than Renjun right now. The rhythm of the kissed matching up and grinding harshly on each other. 

It was so good it felt like it could never end, until it did. Renjun quickly pulled away whenever he heard his phone go off, and he swiftly grabbed it. Even if he was intoxicated, he answered his phone. 

“ Renjun, were about to leave. “ the person on the other end spoke, slightly muffled, but Lucas could make out the words from Renjun’s phone .

“ Ah, really? It’s not that late.” 

“ It’s fuckin 3 am! Just cause you met a hot guy doesn’t mean we can’t go back to Mark’s, come on we’re in the front. “ 

“ Okay I’ll see you in three.” 

Renjun hung up the phone and went in for another sweet, and soft kiss. Lucas loved the feeling of his plump and soft pretty lips against his. 

“I’ll see you again, right?” Renjun asked, his face full of worry. 

“Thats what I plan on baby,” Lucas grinned and felt his heart jump at the look of relief on the boy’s soft features. Lucas stood up after Renjun crawled out of his lap, and then helped the other up. 

Before Renjun was allowed to walk away, Lucas pulled him in for a passionate kiss and wished him to be safe. Renjun giggled and walked away, Lucas checking him out as he distanced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far, comment you’re opinions.


	3. close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas asks Renjun on a date. // thanks for the support! Next chapter will be posted once I hit 35 kudos!❤️

Renjun woke up on the couch in Mark’s home, staring at the white ceiling, holding his pounding head. 

“Injunnie, get up.” 

He felt big hands shake his small shoulders, and looked over to see Jaemin smiling at him, his hair wild and makeup from last night smeared. Renjun responded with a loud groan, and shooing him away with his left hand. 

“I have medicine for that headache,” Jaemin cooed, and took the pills and water off the table. Renjun sat up and took the pills and water together and watched as everyone piled up in the living room. 

Renjun grabbed his phone and saw a text from about 9 hours ago, from “Lucas?”. Suddenly, Renjun panicked, Lucas?? The dude he made out with less than 24 hours ago and he wasn’t even sure if he should answer.   
He just met him and he did more than what he’s done in his life time. 

“ Who are you texting, you haven’t even barely talked to us?” Donghyuck scoffed. 

“ I don’t know, maybe it’s just the guy I may have slightly made out with..... I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY PLEASE HELP!” 

Renjun was panicked, this shit had to be unreal. A super FUCKING hot guy interested, in him? And they made out and no telling what things Renjun told him or did, he hadn’t even kissed with tongue before last night!

“Just say it’s Renjun,” Jisung commented, Chenle looked at him and gave him the “look” and Jisung shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“ Tell him what’s up baby!” Mark laughed, making fun of him. Donghyuck cringed. 

“You will never get a boyfriend if you listen to these swines,” Donghyuck shook his head, “ just say it’s Renjun and ask him what’s up. Be CASUAL!”

Renjun nodded, grabbing his phone and preparing to type, Jaemin leaning in to look at the message, somewhat too close. Didn’t matter cause they were always like that anyway. 

LUCAS: Hey it’s Lucas

RENJUN: hey it’s renjun what’s up?

“Smooth,” Donghyuck nodded his head, casual and never seeming to interested to keep them wanting more. It’s the way to play it, according to Donghyuck at least ( which means it worked on Mark). 

Almost instantly, Renjun received a reply from Lucas. Everyone’s eyes turned to Renjun at the sound of his notifications going off. 

“What did he say?” Jaemin asked. 

“ He said he was worried if I was okay, and that he’s good. “ 

Renjun smiled, he never had met such a cute guy by accident and he ended up being sweet.   
And he was really interested in him!

“He’s so sweet!” Jaemin gushed, eyes sparkling, probably thinking of him and Jeno’s times when they are super lovey dovey. The rest of the group nodded. 

RENJUN: I’m great, my friends gave me some medicine lol 

LUCAS: I had a lot of fun last night Renjun, especially when I saw you 

Renjun felt his nerves kick in, that was a really forward message, and Lucas was the complete opposite of what Donghyuck had told him what was smooth. So forward, and he just made Renjun’s heart beat faster and faster. 

Jaemin leaned over and read the message. 

“ What the fuck, that wAS SUCH A CONFIDENT GAY MESSAGE!” Jaemin was shook. “ HE TOLD HIM HIS NIGHT WAS BETTER WHEN HE MET RENJUN!” 

“ What a smooth bitch. “ Renjun said, he really didn’t know how to reply, but before he could even began to text back Lucas had messaged him again. 

LUCAS: I just wanted to know if I could take you somewhere Monday. Like to eat or something after school?

“ HE FUCKING ASKED TO TAKE ME OUT”

“ What the actual fuck, he like moves fast. Maybe he really is interested in you,” Donghyuck stated. His eyes were wide, but he sounded a bit suspicious, what idiot asks someone on a date when they don’t even barely talk and met once? 

Renjun smiles. Lucas must have been thinking about Renjun a lot then. He felt his heartbeat faster and he licked his lips and began to text back. 

 

-

 

Lucas felt his body pulse at the thought of being able to pick Renjun up from school. Just some brief research on the boy and he had figured out that; Renjun was 18 years old and attended SM High, he enjoys singing, and his friends consist of Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, Jisung, and Chenle. They had all been declared taken, the only one single had been his beautiful Renjunnie. 

The pictures on Renjun’s Instagram hadn’t been enough, his throat had felt dry and his lips no longer felt the pressure of Renjun’s against his own. He doesn’t even remember what he did before he had Renjun. 

A minute later he receives a reply from Renjun on his text earlier. 

RENJUN: I’d love that Lucas 💘 

Lucas: Anything for you. Where do you go to school and what time does it end?

RENJUN: on Monday’s I don’t have practice so I’ll be out by 3:12 pm

Practice, Lucas pondered, maybe it was for singing or dancing. He had seen a video unploaded by one of Renjun’s friends earlier that week and he was convinced that Renjun was a true angel after he saw it. Even without that video, Lucas was still convinced he was an angel. 

The video was of Renjun doing a cover of “My First and Last” by a Kpop group called NCT Dream. He sounded even better than the original. He sounded ethereal, and Lucas played it on replay whenever he felt lonely or tired, or even horny. It satisfied him. 

He missed the touch of Renjun’s soft skin underneath his, it seemed all too familiar, it felt even softer than Jungwoo’s skin underneath his. His lips were the perfect shape, soft to the touch, his body was the perfect size for Lucas’s hold. He was the one. The only one for Lucas, and Lucas couldn’t let him go. 

LUCAS: Sounds sweet, I’ll pick you up then?

Lucas hummed, waiting for a response anxiously. He stared at his phone, only an approximate of 10 seconds had passed and he felt his body pulse when Renjun responded. 

RENJUN: Good enough for me 👍

Lucas smiled, Renjun was so adorable. He couldn’t reply yet, he needed to seem less- excited? He couldn’t seem so desperate, even though every muscle pushed him to type that he was on his way to pick him up now. He knew his location. He watched them leave last night. 

Lucas threw his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys. He threw a black cap on his head and a navy blue jacket, walking out his door and locking it after him. 

He made his way smoothly outside of his apartment complex and hopped into his Dodge Challenger Hellcat. Lucas’s wasn’t filthy rich, but he did come from money. He had connections and so did his parents. 

The car pulled out of the drive way, and drove to Mark’s house, which Lucas had found out after following them home. (Even as unstable as he was that night.) 

He parked on the end of the street and got out of his car. He missed Renjun’s face and hands and smile, even if he couldn’t really come out and say he stalked him, he wanted to see him. From a distance was good, as long as he was near him. Just to be near him...

Lucas walked down the street and pulled his phone out and put it to his ear as if he was busy talking to someone. When Mark’s home was in view, he checked the scene. 

The blinds were closed and the house was empty with no cars, maybe he could get a better view closer. 

Lucas looked both ways and then ran quickly across the road separating him from the other street. He walked into the other homes yard and into the back, Lucas hopped the fence and made his way to look at Mark’s house through windows. 

Lucas wasn’t worried about breaking his cover or getting caught because it had already become dark outside when he decided to leave to go. He waited a few hours until he knew what time was a good time to go. 

The tall boy made his way around the premise of the house and to the back yard, peaking through windows and ducking down just in case. No one was home is what he concluded. Lucas went to the backdoor and twisted the knob, to his surprise it was open. He let himself in to Mark’s humble abode. 

The house seemed cozy and very clean, pictures of Mark were on the wall and his family. He was a handsome kid, originally from Canada is what Lucas got from the pictures and old drawings stuck to the fridge. His parents were definitely not home. No purses or wallets or cars to give away any sign of anyone being home. 

Lucas snooped through the house and made his way upstairs to what he guessed was Mark’s bedroom. The room was clean and seemed pretty average. Posters on the walls and a shelf filled with school books and journals, to which we’re filled with his crush on Donghyuck and how he couldn’t tell him. 

Renjun was mentioned in a bit of it, but it was mostly Mark writing about how much he wanted to ask Donghyuck out and that he wanted to be more than friends. He didn’t know how to tell him and then they finally got together and Mark wrote more short stories or lyrics. 

Mark was a pretty average kid, he was cool in Lucas’s book, someone he could vibe with. Maybe he’ll try and befriend him to get closer to Renjun. A possibility. 

Suddenly a loud noise filled the house of the front door closing and two guys talking. Lucas slipped underneath the bed and turned his phone on silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think will happen next!


	4. breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck come back while Lucas is still in Mark’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. Comment how you feel so far and I’ll probably upload the next chapter around 45 kudos! ( I’m not sure how these like goals are working out but I’ll try and stick to it! I usually finish writing it a few days earlier)

Lucas held in his breath and clutched his phone in his hand. What are the fucking odds that someone would come home right when he started exploring. He head the sounds of footsteps throughout the house and they led all the way up to Mark’s bedroom.

Lucas saw a pair of shoes that were red high top vans and the light being turned on in the room.

 

The high tops were kicked off of the person’s feet and whoever it was, hopped onto the bed and threw their jacket onto the floor.

“Markkkk~” the person on the bed called in a soft voice. It was pretty flirty. Was this Donghyuck that Mark’s diary had mentioned, Lucas thought. Seemed like it, it definitely couldn’t be anyone else anyway. Mark’s diary never mentioned anyone else that was a somewhat love interest.

Another person entered the room and turned the lights back off, but put a lamp and the ceiling fan on.

“It’s hot,” a deeper voice complained, supposedly Mark is what Lucas had guessed. He couldn’t see much from underneath Mark’s bed. All he could see were the red vans, the sweatshirt, and a pair of black shoes still on someone’s feet. That didn’t last long, cause the shoes were kicked off slowly.

“Donghyuck,” the person had called and threw something on the bed.

“Woahhh what the fuck, when did you get this?” Donghyuck replied, his voice had excitement in it. He was excited from whatever it was.

“Alto’s are like hard to get when you’re a minor Mark.”

Lucas wanted to laugh, they seemed to be a pretty good group overall. No trouble, but they were daring for good kids.

“I have my sources,” Mark seemed a little cocky from his reply,” Johnny gave me his because he wanted to use the one Ten had got him.”

“Ohhhhhh, okay. He for real just gave it to you for free?”

“Yeah, I told you guys Johnny’s cool.”

Mark sat on the bed, with Donghyuck, and by the sound of it gave him a sloppy kiss. It made Donghyuck giggle though.

Lucas faintly remembers how they both looked. Mark has dark black hair and pretty fair skin, he was definitely handsome. No doubts in that. Donghyuck was really pretty though, not like Renjun, but he was beautiful. He had a light blonde hair color that seemed almost brown. It was kind of honeyish.

Donghyuck was a different beauty. He had tanned skin, like Lucas himself, and soft features. Chubby cheeks, but he was fashionable and witty with cheeky comebacks. Lucas took the liberty to go through all of Renjun’s friends social media’s. He knew it was pretty weird, but it wasn’t like Renjun had knew about any of it.

They seemed to had been kissing for a little while, he could hear the smacking and heaving breathing of when they separated. When they’d stop, someone would shift on the bed and switch positions. That went on for a good ten minutes or longer.

If Lucas had to take a wild guess of what was happening, they were making out. Not that he really cared, but he wish they’d hurry up so he could get the hell out of underneath this bed.

“Mark,”

Mark hummed in response.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that this Lucas guy came out of nowhere.”

“This is kind of random Hyuckie...”

Lucas’s eyebrows furrowed, the fuck is weird? Fate is weird. Doesn’t mean he should question him for it.

Lucas was capable, handsome, and definitely in love with Huang Renjun.

“I mean like, Renjun doesn’t even know him and he’s going alone on a date after school.” Donghyuck sighed, maybe he was looking into things too much? He couldn’t help but worry for his longtime friend.

“Come on Hyuckie. Renjun’s never dated anyone before and he’s excited. If you’re that nervous about it maybe we can follow to see where they go?” Mark replied. Mark knew that if anything, Donghyuck wanted Renjun to be happy with a good guy. It was innocent and he was a little worried too. Freaks seemed to be everywhere these days.

“Yeah that sounds good.” the boy smiled. He held Mark’s hand in his own and leaned down to give him a kiss on the soft lips of Mark.

Lucas felt nervous for some reason. Why was Donghyuck so suspicious of Lucas? He hadn’t even interacted with him and he was already being suspected of a bad person. He really wasn’t; even if he was eavesdropping and breaking an entering at the moment. Stuff happens.

He felt his phone buzz. He grabbed it and checked it. Lucas smiled.

Renjun has just texted him.

RENJUN: Hey what’s up?

LUCAS: Nothing really, Sunday’s are pretty dry for me. Cause I don’t have work or anything.

Lucas would love to say more or ask to call or FaceTime, but he really couldn’t afford to get caught at the moment.

He licked his lips.

The sound of a doorbell filled the house and Mark and Donghyuck both seemed annoyed. They probably didn’t get much alone time always.

“Hide the alto,” Mark called out, not too loud and he saw two feet leave the room, another two feet following after his.

Lucas waited a minute to make sure no one was in the room and then crawled out from underneath the bed and quietly, but quickly, made his way to Mark’s parent’s bedroom. He opened the door and closed it very very softly after himself.

When he had passed by their earlier he remembered a window in the room and that was the safest exit at the moment. Mark and Donghyuck were probably at the front of the door. He internally panicked.

“Fuck.” his deep voice was low and barely audible in the room. He ran back up to the door and slammed it as loud as he could.

“Mark?” Donghyuck said, “ Babe what the fuck was that?”

Mark waved the mailman away and grabbed the package. His face showed the confusion and slight fear. They closed the front door and walked up the stairs, trying to be quiet, but they freaked anyway.

While they made their way up, Lucas opened the window and jumped down into the bush. When he fell, he didn’t think through the fall and closed his eyes tightly while holding his ankle. That hurt a lot more than he thought.

Only a couple seconds passed by and he limped as quickly away as he could from the house and down the street. Maybe if he could just pass as a jogger they wouldn’t suspect anything.

He got what he wanted and that was it. Lucas readjusted his hat and zipped his jacket up as much as possible and silently jogged back his car. His mind was racing with what ifs.

What if they find out?

What if Renjun won’t want him anymore?

What if Renjun stops responding to him?

What will he do without him?

His beautiful face being disgusted whenever he meets eyes with Lucas’s would shatter his heart. Break it into a million pieces and it would be unfixable. Lucas couldn’t bear to even think of the idea of him and Renjun not knowing each other. Lucas questioned what life was even before he had met Renjun at the party.

Lucas arrived at his car and rushed inside, locking the car doors right whenever he entered and driving off to a far empty, gas station. Every so often, he’d glance around nervously and speak to himself.

He wish Renjun could have been there to comfort him.

The car was parked at an empty gas station and he pulled out his phone to check the time and maybe if Renjun ever replied.

RENJUN: Woah where do you work? That’s pretty cool.

Lucas held his phone, he worked at a grocery store that was near Renjun’s high school. Not on purpose, he had just started two weeks earlier and never seen the boy. Lucas didn’t really need the job, but his life was boring and uneventful before he had met Renjun.

LUCAS: I work at Graw’s Grocery store. it’s just a part time thing lol

He sighed, he felt calmer by just texting him. He was so kind and soft-spoken. Renjun was interested in him and they were going on a date tomorrow. Lucas had to look his best.

His baby Renjun would probably look beautiful, he would look so small and pretty in his school uniform and make even school interesting. Lucas missed him.

RENJUN: I’ll come visit you soon then!💓

LUCAS: I can’t wait then, I’ll even give you a discount ;)

His heart dropped. How fucking sweet. He grinned like an idiot while he stared at his phone in disbelief. How could Renjun be interested in someone like him? He wanted to prove he could teach Renjun things and make him happy.

The sweatpants he had been wearing tightened and Lucas rolled out of the gas station. Only Renjun could make him get hard so quickly, but he decided to ignore it and drive home.

-

RENJUN: I’m pretty excited for our date

RENJUN: We can call it that right?

Lucas’s eyes perked up at his phone and grabbed it... like immediately.

He gasped once he read the messages, of course it was a date. Lucas was already madly in love with the boy, he was fantastic.

LUCAS: ofc & I can’t wait either ❤️

LUCAS: so like tell me more about yourself beautiful

Maybe beautiful was pushing it, but Renjun deserved to know that Lucas thought he was attractive. Lucas questioned if anyone didn’t find him attractive at all, they were probably blind; but Lucas believed blind people would fall in love with the sound of his voice and the touch his soft and small hands.

A hand ran through his smooth, highlighted hair and leaned back into his bed.

The day was eventful and it was just ending about now, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Their first official date.

Just the thought of it made his cock throb through his pants.

“Fuck...” Lucas’s voice was deep, he didn’t take care of it earlier, but he figured it would be appropriate to fix the problem now.

Renjun had not answered him yet, so he took his now semi-hard dick out of his pants and scrolled through Renjun’s many Instagram photos.

His personal favorite is the one of Renjun with slightly messy hair and him laying on a hammock. He looked sleepy and sexy, but sweet and innocent at the same time. Renjun always made Lucas feel a certain way that he hadn’t felt in a while.

He stroked himself at the image of Renjun looking tired with messy morning hair. Morning hair. Renjun’s lips slightly parted. His eyes tired, but just as alluring and charming. His skin looked softer than a baby’s, without a flaw anywhere. Renjun was perfect.

Lucas could only imagine what it would be like to have Renjun underneath him again. To see his naked body and how skinny and soft he was, and grab his plump, cute butt. Pinch his pink nipples and fit as many hickies as possible all over his neck. Or just anywhere really. Anywhere visible was ideal. 

His strokes got faster and he let out a deep moan and released onto his phone that was still in his hand.

His cum had gotten on his pants and phone, but Lucas cleaned up quickly. He threw his head back, no matter how many times he could jerk himself off no porn would satisfy him like Renjun did. 

RENJUN: I’m really not that special lol. My friends are Jaemin, Jeno, Hyuck, Jisung, Chenle, and Mark. I am in choir and I sing and dance. I really like moomin and chilling with friends. Oh and I moved South Korea when I was younger

LUCAS: Me too! I like to dance a lot and I was born in Hong Kong. That’s like pretty cool since we’re both foreigners

LUCAS: fun fact my Chinese name is Huang Xu Xi

RENJUN: That’s really cute💓

Lucas blushed.

Renjun was too sweet and the blonde didn’t understand why to someone like him. Renjun was so beautiful, sometimes Lucas wished he was as desirable as Renjun too.

All of his friends probably had a crush on him. He was a dream boy, if Lucas was being truly honest, he sometimes didn’t believe that he was even from planet Earth.

LUCAS: don’t worry, you’ll get to learn more about me ;)

RENJUN: I can’t wait, it’s pretty late and it’s a school night though so im gonna go to sleep now!

RENJUN: Goodnight, I cant wait for our date tomorrow Yukhei!❤️

Lucas responded quickly.

LUCAS: Goodnight and sweet dreams beautiful 💙

His brown eyes squinted whenever his lips had a big grin on his face. Lucas was so excited to really get to spend some time with Renjun while he wasn’t under the influence of acid.

Tomorrow was less than 24 hours away and Lucas couldn’t wait. He’d prove Donghyuck wrong and show them all that he’s the one of Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this, I’ve been pretty active and I’m proud of myself lmao 
> 
> I love comments so please comment and kudos ❤️


	5. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Renjun go on there first date.

Renjun’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the obnoxious alarm ringing through his ears and the rest of the room. He grabbed his phone lying next to him and shut the alarm off and then dropped it on his chest. He closed his eyes and didn’t move until the next alarm came on, and repeated until the third time.    
  
He rolled himself out of the comfort of his own bed and into the bathroom, where he took a quick morning piss, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and all that good morning routine stuff. As Renjun woke up, he remembered that his date with Lucas was today after school. He was definitely nervous.    
  
Who wouldn’t be though? Lucas was like drop dead sexy and so mysterious but flirty. Lucas was so mysterious, just about no one heard about him. He didn’t even go to S.M. High School. The only thing Renjun really knew is that he worked at Graw’s Grocery, which wasn’t a place he went super often.    
  
Renjun only went a few times to the grocery store because it was close to school if they wanted to pick up lunch instead of eating the (FOUL) lunch food.    
  
Renjun smiled at his phone when he saw the cute good morning text from Lucas. How can someone be so truly handsome really be interested in Renjun? Gay people weren’t really that common either. The chances were really in Renjun’s favor.    
  
LUCAS: Good morning, how’d you sleep beautiful?💓   
  
RENJUN: I slept great! Sadly I had to wake up😓 but it’s all good because I get to see you today☺️    
  
Renjun ran a brush through his hair and left it straight across as it usually was, but made sure it was less bedhead and had more effort. He didn’t wanna scare Lucas off.    
  
They texted throughout the morning until Jaemin had picked him up to go to school, with Jeno in the car of course. Chenle and Jisung usually rode with Mark and Donghyuck.    
  
Jaemin looked at Renjun rush to the car with his book sack on his back.    
  
“Hey sleeping beauty,” Jaemin greeted when Renjun had entered the car and closed it behind him. Jaemin looked handsome as always, as well as Jeno. They both sat in the front and looked back at Renjun.    
  
“Nervous?” Jeno asked.    
  
“Why would I be nervous?” Renjun shrugged, even though his body and heart were about to vomit out of fear of screwing up him and Lucas’s chances of being together.    
  
“I don’t know, it’s not just you’re first date or whatever. Unimportant shit.” Jaemin babbled off. He looked neat in his uniform, his dark blonde hair was neatly styled and parted, his skin clear as ever. Jaemin was no joke handsome, like everyone could recognize it.    
  
Jeno and Jaemin both were too handsome to be real, Renjun would be lying if he said he never had a crush on the both of them. Once they started dating though, Renjun just forgot about it and ignored his feelings. Crushes come and go. Friends are forever.   
  
“About that, yeah just a little.” Renjun said smoothly, until his voice cracked at the end and they all busted out laughing.    
  
“I’m charming though~” the smallest added to his previous statement, smiling while showing his teeth.   
  
They laughed, sang to the songs on the radio, and chatted on the way to school. It was pretty lively, despite none of them being really morning people. Like at all. 

 

Once they arrived at school, they went straight to class. Renjun pretty much got asked about the date all day and he would be lying if he said that all this pressure did not make him nervous. He felt his palms become sweaty and his heart race anxiously everytime someone mentioned Lucas. 

 

It was his first date and he was grateful his friends found this topic hype worthy, but Renjun really just wanted to be with Lucas. What if he did not even end up liking him, or that Lucas wouldn’t be interested in Renjun after the date? 

Renjun raised his hand in the last hour of his class and asked to go to the restroom. He was nervous, only thirty minutes and school was out. The teacher excused him and he left the classroom and walked quickly to the nearest restroom. 

 

He opened the restroom door loudly and walked to the sink to splash his face. The water splashed and hit his face, it ran down cooly leaving him feeling refreshed. 

 

“Renjun?” a voice called out, Renjun picked his head up and whipped it to where the voice came from. When he went to walk up he was stopped. 

 

“Woah woah woah, wait a second!” 

 

 Renjun waited for a minute and stood silently, he didn’t really know who it was but he figured that it was his friend. 

 

The person that walked out behind the the wall that hid the toilets was Sicheng. It’d been a while since they had seen each other and it was a pleasant surprise. 

 

“Hey!” Renjun exclaimed as Sicheng ruffled his hair, before even washing his hands.

 

“I’ve been hearing about you getting a date all day from Chenle, sooo who’s the lucky guy?” 

 

“Uhhhh, they won’t stop. It’s a guy I met at a party named Lucas. I think he works with you, if you still work at Graw’s Grocery?” Renjun asked curiously, he hadn’t even thought about Sicheng working there. He worked even though he didn’t have to, because no matter what, Yuta would support him with whatever he could. Yuta was Sicheng’s boyfriend, and VERY VERY WHIPPED for this Chinese boy. 

 

“Wong Yukhei?” Sicheng pondered. 

 

“Yeah! He told me he goes by Lucas.” 

 

“Yeah Lucas, he’s really handsome! I hope everything goes out alright and I’ll break his legs if he breaks your heart…” Sicheng was maybe just a little bit overprotective when it comes to Renjun. Just a little bit. 

 

Renjun let out a soft “oh” whenever he felt his phone vibrate. He checked it instantly.

 

LUCAS: Not much longer and I can’t wait to get out of work…

 

Renjun smiles, “ Lucas just messaged me,”

 

Sicheng honestly thought it was weird seeing Renjun all flustered over a fuckboy like Lucas. At least he thought he was, but he didn’t wanna tell Renjun he was. Lucas was pretty outgoing and funny, but he hooked up a lot for a while and Sicheng would never see those girls or guys ever again. He hoped nothing would break Renjun’s heart, or else. 

 

“Tell him that Sicheng is gonna break his neck if he doesn’t sweep the back room. He always forgets.” the blonde rolled his eyes. Must’ve happened a lot. 

 

RENJUN: yeah I wanna leave school too! Sicheng DEMANDED that you sweep the back room lmao

 

LUCAS: sWeEp ThE bAcKrOom BeFoRe YoU lEaVe

 

LUCAS: I better do it before yuta shows up and bitch slaps me 

 

Renjun laughed and replied, throwing his phone in his pocket and heading to class. He had been in there for a while, but he didn’t care. He felt a little better after talking with Sicheng and Lucas. 

 

Renjun went back into class and waited patiently,and boredly, for the time to fly by; and it did just slower than normal. 

 

The bell rang obnoxiously loud and no student cared, they just wanted to get out of that prison. Renjun fled the classroom and met up with Chenle and Jisung who usually walked with him to Jaemin or Mark’s car. Today was different though. As they made their way outside, only one thing was in view, even from far away. Renjun could see the slick, black car from here, and so could everyone else. The door opened and Lucas stepped out of it cooly. His hair was fixed nicely, like Renjun remembered at the party but less messy, he wore a blue Adidas hoodie, black pants that fit nicely, and blue Vans to finish the outfit off. Definitely boyfriend material. 

 

All the eyes were on Lucas, and Renjun as he approached the car. 

 

“Goodluck dude,” Jisung said before they parted. 

 

“Don’t shit yourself,” Chenle added while giggling. That dolphin laugh haunted Renjun’s ears forever. Renjun left Chenle with a middle finger as a goodbye and a wave to Jisung. He could hear a laugh from both of them as he walked away. Those little shits. 

 

Lucas smiled and kissed Renjun on the cheek whenever Renjun had walked across the street successfully and made it to Lucas. He blushed. That was pretty fuckin smooth. 

 

“Hey beautiful,” Lucas greeted, opening the passenger’s seat for Renjun to enter. Renjun slipped into the very expensive car, it was impressive, a job at Graw’s Grocery couldn’t have got this… could it?

 

“Hey,” Renjun shyly replied, “ you’re car is like really nice!”

 

“Yeah, saved up, a lot of hard work went into getting my baby Karen.” Lucas patted the wheel as he spoke, flashing a smile to Renjun. If Renjun was driving after he received a smile like that charming, Renjun would have crashed and killed them both. A peaceful death indeed. 

 

“Where do you wanna go eat? I wanna treat you to whatever you want babe.” 

 

This was almost too perfect to Renjun, he liked the pet names and feeling so important. He was the center of attention and Lucas thought he was special. The smaller felt his heart beat increase rapidly whenever Lucas grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

 

“Uhm, I’m not sure, whatever you want really.” 

 

“ Anything you been craving? Ice cream, hot dogs, coffee, burgers, anything?” 

 

“OH YEAH!” Renjun shouted excitedly, but felt embarrassed and tried to calm himself down. Lucas had already laughed at him and made Renjun even more nervous. 

 

“Honestly I’ve really been craving corn dogs, I don’t know why but I’ve been dying to have one!” Renjun sighed, he didn’t wanna sound cheap, but he also didn’t wanna focus on a nice restaurant. Today was about him getting to know Lucas and Lucas getting to know him. 

 

“Sounds good to me, there’s a park that we can go sit at and eat our food.” 

 

The drive wasn’t silent, in fact, Lucas was quiet the clown and Renjun had quickly picked up on it, just as Lucas picked up on Renjun’s witty remarks and nerdy interests. 

 

Lucas had let Renjun pick out the songs and Renjun sang along, so did Lucas, but he reminisced over the videos that Donghyuck and Jeno had posted on there instagrams of them practicing songs. He remembered how Renjun had his hair messy and he looked focus to hit the right notes. They had probably been practing for a while. 

 

“So when did you learn to sing?” Lucas blurred out, if he had to guess after hearing a voice like that, it must have been since a child he was singing. 

 

“How’d you know I sing?” Renjun felt wary, that was kind of odd. He didn’t recall ever saying anything about his singing career/hobby. Lucas looked at him and smiled, “ I mean I have been listening to you sing to the songs. You’re voice is beautiful,” 

 

Renjun’s cheeks reddened, “ Self-taught and it’s really nothing special.” 

 

“Woah now, you’re amazing Renjun. Seriously, the best I’ve heard and I’m not one to lie, especially not to cuties I’m on a date with.” The blonde winked. 

 

The flirting didn’t stop there, it continued all the way to the park and even longer until it got late and the light in the sky changed to the twinkles of the stars. 

 

The park was pretty much empty at this point, it had been cleared out and Renjun sat underneath a tree on a bench with Lucas on his left. They were definitely feeling each other at this point. 

 

Lucas was proud of himself, he kept his hands to himself and his lips too, but he thought a good way to end the date would to give him a kiss. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lucas asked, his hand on Renjun’s cheek, caressing it and his eyes looking directly into the others. The smaller nodded shyly, his eyes shifting. 

 

Lucas pressed his lips against Renjun’s soft lips and he couldn’t help but get excited, a little too excited. He easily got hard and had to hide it, but he deepened the kiss before they broke. He placed his hand that was on his cheek onto the back of his head and slipped his tongue into Renjun’s mouth. 

 

When they broke apart, saliva connected their lips and Renjun’s face heated up. Lucas couldn’t help but think when he wasn’t under the influence, he was shy when it came to kissing. 

 

“Damn, it’s so hard to control myself when I’m near you.” Lucas chuckled, killing the silence that filled the air and made Renjun blush harder than he was before. 

 

“Ugh it’s late, let me get you home before I never meet the family.”

 

Renjun laughed, “ Yeah they don’t even know I’m on this date, they think I’m at my friend Mark’s house.” 

 

“Damn you’re a bad boy! Where are Mark’s parents?” Lucas inquired, even though he already knew. He literally broke into his house yesterday. 

 

“A bad boy whenever I need to be, and they’re on business trip.” 

 

They walked back to Lucas’s car and buckled into the comfortable seats. The ride was more chill then the ride there, they were comfortable. 

 

Lucas pulled up to Renjun’s house as if it was natural, but he hid it well that he passed by that house over 20 times since they met on Saturday. 

 

“ I guess this is goodbye,” Renjun spoke with sadness in his voice that was also apparent in his body language. Fuck, Lucas couldn’t help but think he looked so cute he could just take advantage of him right there. 

 

“Goodbye for now,” Lucas pulled Renjun in for a kiss and put his hand on Renjun’s smaller and less muscular thigh.

 

They kissed for a good 3 minutes before Lucas had to push himself off of Renjun, that kid was so irresistible. 

 

Renjun smiled and leaned in for a quick and peck and slipped out of the car and walked into his house. Probably acting like he didn’t just lie to his parents to go on a date with a guy that stalked him daily. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally apologize for this taking so long💀 school is making me cry and I wanna cry more because this got a lot OF SUPPORT!! I wanna set my goal for the next update at 80 kudos, but we’ll see how that works out. Comment your opinions and ideas and leave kudos! Until next time loves!


	6. heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is invited to go out with Renjun and his friends, Jaemin and Jeno are suspicious.

It was Friday, it had been 5 days since Renjun and Lucas went on a date and everything seemed normal. They texted regularly, FaceTimed twice, and Lucas even commented on Renjun’s most recent Instagram post.   
  
Everything seemed magical. Renjun couldn’t help but wonder what made Lucas so attracted to him. He definitely wasn’t ugly, he just wasn’t as handsome as the others. So he felt. ( He is wrong just had to add that in there he is the bestest boy )   
  
The small boy put down a card when it was his turn, at Jeno’s house after school playing Uno with the whole gang.   
  
“Dude something weird happened like earlier this week,” Mark spoke, putting down a card after Renjun, hiding his own stack in his hands.   
  
The rest looked up at him suspiciously.   
  
“Like our neighbors came to our house yesterday and said that someone broke into our house on Sunday.”   
  
“Bro what the fuck,” Jisung commented. He seemed spooked.   
  
Mark lived in a pretty decent neighborhood and crimes like that were so rare it was scary.   
  
“Okay wait, how do they know that?” Chenle reasoned, his eyebrows furrowed. Chenle enjoyed mysteries, but he was also a realist and didn’t really trust neighbors, especially if they weren’t close.   
  
“This is like the whole fucking thing though. Me and Donghyuck were in my room and alone at the hou-“   
  
“So y’all was fucking?”   
  
“ We weren't fucking Jaem!-“   
  
“Language!” Jeno’s dad shouted from wherever he was at the house.   
  
“ We weren’t fucking Jaemin, this is fucking serious.” Mark said again, in a lower, more inside voice to Jeno’s dads liking.   
  
Jeno hit Jaemin’s arm, as if telling him to be serious without actually having to tell him anything.   
  
“Anyways, me and Donghyuck were in my room and when we went to answer the door and it was the mailman, we heard a slam upstairs. I ran upstairs and no one was there, but my parent’s bedroom window was open.”   
  
Donghyuck shifted uncomfortably, seemingly on edge.   
  
“The neighbors showed us their camera footage of someone running with a limp in all black when it was dark out. They were coming from my house, and then a black car took off. Like peeled the fuck out.”   
  
“That’s creepy Mark,” Renjun frowned, looking around suspiciously. Although he believed in aliens, he was pretty sure a person had broke into Mark’s house. He couldn’t help but wonder why though. Mark’s family was financially stable, but not rich like others in the neighborhood. It didn’t add up.   
  
“Yeah I know, my parents are probably gonna get cameras to watch the house when they’re on business trips and better locks.”   
  
“UNO!” Donghyuck called out and the rest of the group groaned.   
  
The group began to stack +2’s and +4 cards and then put it onto Donghyuck.   
  
“You guys fuckin’ suck!”   
  
They all laughed.   
  
A buzz sound came from Renjun’s left pocket and he grabbed his phone to check the notification.   
  
It was from Lucas.   
  
LUCAS: Plans tonight??   
  
Renjun smiled, and thought to himself.   
  
“What are you smiling about Injunnie~?” Jaemin teased, grabbing Renjun’s cheeks and squeezing them. Renjun glared at him annoying and pushed Jaemin off.   
  
“Lucas asked to hang out tonight,” he responded smoothly.   
  
“How about we all go do something?” Mark said, “ and we can all meet Lucas and stuff.”   
  
Jeno and Jaemin immediately agreed.   
  
“YES!” they shouted in unison, loud as fuck, to where everyone in the room cringed.   
  
“Damn I didn’t know Lucas was so popular,” Renjun deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Renjun already discussed it with Jaemin and Jeno, but they didn’t really trust Lucas much.   
  
They said he seemed like a bag guy, especially since they met at a party and they were both drunk.   
  
“You know I don’t trust just any boy with my Injunnie!” Jaemin cooed and Jeno smiled.   
  
The smallest of the group rolled his eyes and began to type quickly onto his phone, replying to Lucas.   
  
RENJUN: of course! buttttttt… there’s a catch   
  
LUCAS: as long as I can see you nothing can go wrong ;)   
  
RENJUN: damn ur in luck then cause my friends wanna come along and do somethin with you and me   
  
LUCAS: i mean ofc I would love to OFFICIALLY meet ur beloved friends   
  
“Well then it’s settled, we’re all gonna hang out together. I wanted to go to the movies and maybe get some food, what about you guys?” Renjun said.   
  
“Yeah movies and food sound alright to me.”   
  
Jisung nodded his head in agreement,” Can’t hate on a man that likes to eat!”   
  
Chenle smiled while looking at Jisung, they were definitely in love, just not quiet official yet. Jisung already told everyone though that he planned asking him out soon and got the support from everyone he wished for.   
  
Mark and Donghyuck looked around the room awkwardly, as if hiding something. As if hiding the fact that secretly they followed Renjun and Lucas throughout their date, but to be fair, Donghyuck felt guilty and made Mark and him leave the date early.   
  
Renjun scratched at his dark brown hair and bit his bottom lip anxiously, as a result, it became a dark reddish color.   
  
RENJUN: uhh how bout the movies and then we can grab something to eat?   
  
LUCAS: sounds like a date to me   
  
LUCAS: a date w/ friends ? lmao   
  
RENJUN: a date it is w/ annoying ass crack heads   
  
LUCAS: shit then I’ll bring the crack   
  
“Uhm are you gonna wear that though?” Donghyuck gagged as if he was looking at something disgusting.   
Renjun looked down at himself with his Moomin sweatshirt and shorts with black socks and then replied,” I mean it’s not that bad right?”   
  
“Injunnie your shorts show too much skin! He needs jeans Hyuck!” Jeno frowned and hugged Renjun protectively. If anyone didn’t know any better, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno were in a threesome.   
  
Donghyuck nodded knowingly,” Don’t worry, our Injunnie will look sexy and pure!~”   
  
The rest cheered while Renjun just sighed,rubbing his eye and checking the theatre’s movies and times. After doing a little bit of talking, he had easily convinced them to watch Pet Sematary and began getting ready. Donghyuck went through the bag that Renjun has brought for clothes and was pleasantly surprised that he could create a decent look with the rags he was given with.   
  
Renjun wore dark blue jeans with black high top vans, complemented with a black hoodie with SINNERS written in red on it. The hoodies was Donghyuck’s though.   
  
“BIITCHHH YOU LOOK GOOOD!~” Donghyuck yelled and walked out with Renjun next to him.   
  
“DAYYYYYYUUUUMMNNN!!!” Jeno and Jaemin shouted, only to hear Jeno’s dad yell language again.   
  
LUCAS: I’m coming pick you up?   
  
RENJUN: ofc! I’ll send u the address rn <3   
  
Renjun smiled and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. It didn’t take long for Lucas to arrive in his insanely nice and expensive ass car, it looked freshly clean and slick too.   
  
Lucas stepped out the car and made his way to the front door, but of course, he made sure to only look his best and casual. He couldn’t help but think to himself, if only Renjun knew how many times he’d past by this house. He could probably coordinate himself here blindfolded.   
  
If only Renjun knew, he’d probably be fucking disgusted with Lucas, if only he did…   
  
The tall boy knocked on the door and was welcomed by the prettiest face he had ever seen. It was Renjun, in all his glory and the cutest fit of clothes that only he could make sexy and sweet, yes all at once.   
  
“I’ll meet you guys there!” Renjun spoke to his friends and walked out, closing the door behind him. He looked up at Lucas and leaned in.   
  
The older didn’t hesitate to take action and he leaned down while grabbing the boy’s waist and kissing him passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Renjun pulled away and went into the car with him. Lucas couldn't keep his hands off of Renjun and it was hard enough to stare at the road whenever he had such an angel next to him. He let Renjun play the music he wanted to on the way, one hand on the wheel and the other on Renjun's thigh. Not too high, but he was making his way up there.    
  
Renjun sang along with the song that played, Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood, which was older, but still enjoyable. Lucas felt his heart melt (and his dick become excited), just the sound of his angelic and soft voice had that effect on him. He smiled.   
  
"ITTT'SSSSSS TOOOO COOOOOOOOOOLDDDDDD!!!!" Lucas yelled while driving fast and Renjun laughed. It was soft and innocent, which only made Lucas even more excited. He wanted to impress Renjun's friends and he wanted to prove Renjun that even if he was disgusting, he could be the one.   
  
It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the movie theater, and Lucas treated Renjun to popcorn and whatever else he really wanted. Lucas felt the burning of people's eyes on Renjun. No one could ignore his beauty, it just pissed Lucas off if anything, and he threw his arm across Renjun's shoulders protectively. I mean he couldn’t help it. He had to protect his baby. His one and only. 

 

Renjun looked up at Lucas and smiled with his pretty white teeth, and Lucas internally wished he had known Renjun for longer so he could have experience the smile before the braces and how he had that one pointy tooth that he thought was so fucking cute. Oh well, he still had instagrams old pictures on Renjun’s account. He returned the smile and they made their way over to Renjun’s friends. 

 

They waved,” Injunnie, we missed you!!~” the one with a handsome smile and light honey blonde hair whined, which Lucas would add annoyingly. Renjun shrugged it off, but the two boys, the annoying one and the dark haired one definitely were weary of Lucas. They eyed him down judgmentally. 

 

“Let’s head into the movie then, it’s kind of weird having another per- where’s Jisung and Chenle?!” Donghyuck panicked, looking around and then sighing when he saw Jisung and Chenle walking back together. Chenle had a stuffed animal in his hands, smiling very lovingly at Jisung. 

 

“ Why did you guys leave so suddenly?” the tanned boy scolded them. 

 

“ Chenle wanted this stuffed animal, so I went play and got it for him!” Jisung defended. 

 

“Ahhh, Chenle’s charms are too powerful!” 

 

The two boys blushed and followed the group into the movies, chuckling. When they settled down in the movie theater, the commercials were going and the theater was pretty much empty, which was odd. 

 

Donghyuck groaned,” Aw fuck,” 

 

“ What’s wrong babe?” Mark asked while fixing his Stussy brand beanie. 

 

“I really wanted a candy but I forgot to buy one,” he frowned cutely, even Lucas could admit that, but he was blinded by Renjun’s charms. 

 

“I’ll get you one Hyuckie.” 

 

Donghyuck pecked Mark on the lips, the sound of gagging from the rest was very loud. 

 

Renjun grabbed his arm and looked at him, with a sweet pout on his pretty pink lips that glistened, due to the face that he had habitually licked his lips. 

 

“Can you go get me a candy too?” Renjun asked politely, but not really because it was so fucking teasing Lucas could never say no to that cute ass face. He swore he just came, or he could have if the mood was right, but he was definitely excited and his imagination was active. 

“Of course!” Lucas smiled brightly, showing all teeth and got what Renjun had wanted and followed Mark into the concession areas. 

 

They waited in line together, and casually, but kind of forced, Mark sparked up a conversation.

 

“So, how’re you feeling? Like are you feeling everyone right now?” 

 

“Yeah everyone seems really fun to be honest, I don’t go out much with my own friends, but you guys seem cool as fuck!” 

 

“You too, and we’re both born in 99 bro!”

 

“Bro what the fuck, I feel connected to you!” and Lucas was serious about that statement, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he broke into his house and read through all his personal journals and listened to him and is boyfriends makeout sesh while underneath his bed. Yeah, excluding all that stuff, Lucas fucked with Mark.

 

“Me too! I thought you were cool as fuck when you pulled up at Jeno’s house in that Challenger! Like dude is that really yours?” Mark spoke with excitement in his voice. 

 

“Fuck yeah! I could prolly find you a good deal on a car too!” 

 

Mark cheered and Lucas laughed, they were really loud and didn’t notice that the line in front of them had moved up and they were next, and they had been next for the past 3 minutes. The employee coughed awkwardly and the two 99 babies got quiet and asked for the candy. They hadn’t made eye contact, but when they did, they sure as hell laughed louder than anyone in the place. Making scenes came natural to them. 

 

They paid for the candy and returned to their seats, and handed Donghyuck and Renjun the candy they had asked for. The two boys responses warmly. 

 

Lucas couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy towards Jaemin and Jeno’s closeness to Renjun. It was so natural, and Lucas couldn’t help but have to ignore the anger and put on the fakest genuine smile. 

 

He put his hand on Renjun’s small and cute thigh as the lights in the theater dimmed down to darkness and the scary movie began. Renjun didn’t look the type to get scared easily, but he seemed nervous in the opening scenes. He grabbed onto Lucas’s arm to be reassured of his safety, but the only thing he really had to be afraid of was Lucas probably. 

 

It was pretty fucking hot to Lucas though, when the story unfolded and the plot thickened, Renjun gripped onto his arm harder and shifted his legs. Lucas grabbed his dick uncomfortably, his boner was throbbing and normally he’d excuse himself to the bathroom, but he couldn’t miss this. He couldn’t leave his baby in fear. 

 

About two hours later, the movie ended and everyone hopped into their designated cars and drove off, to meet of course at a diner. 

 

Renjun walked very close to Lucas and was fearful of all of his surroundings. He shivered from the cold weather and put his hands on his arms, trying to warm himself while leaning into Lucas. 

 

“Hey do you want my jacket?” Lucas offered, taking his jacket off quickly because Renjun could decline if he wanted too. He placed the oversized Adidas jacket onto Renjun’s shoulders and it was an oversized fit by far. 

 

“Thanks!” Renjun stated, and stopped walking, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Of course, Lucas did not leave the cute boy hanging, he was whipped for this boy. 

 

They kissed sweetly and innocently, it lasted not long, maybe 3 or 6 seconds because it was cold and they wanted to go eat. Lucas always thought that when he gets the chance to make out with Renjun, his kisses would transform into him sucking the soul and purity out of Renjun, like that first time they had met. How he regrets taking that tab of LSD, his first memory’s are very hazy of Renjun and yet, he is still so beautiful and mesmerizing in them. 

 

They both got into Lucas’s car, and maybe sorta kissed for another like 6 minutes, these more heated, and when Lucas would trail down to Renjun’s neck with sweet short kisses, but Renjun seemed distracted. 

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Lucas asked as he pulled away from his neck, and looked Renjun in his pretty eyes. 

 

“It’s embarrassing, but I’m just paranoid from the movie ahaha.” the dark haired boy looked away shyly, messing with the fabric of Lucas’s sweater between his fingers. 

Lucas pulls Renjun in for another sweet kiss, it was soft and a reassurance that Lucas would protect him no matter what. 

 

“You’re safe with me Renjun,” he spoke softly,” and you always will be.” 

 

Renjun pecked his lips and crawled in the passenger’s seat, removing himself from Lucas’s comfortable lap. And although everything in Lucas’s body was signaling to grab him and pull him back into his lap, he let Renjun crawl out and into the seat next to him. He grabbed the wheel and left the theater and made his way to the diner,leaving a hand intertwined with Renjuns.

 

On the radio, very low, Super Junior’s “Sorry Sorry” Answer Version player and Renjun hummed along. 

 

“I didn’t expect that movie to be that good to be honest, I thought it’d be a little cheesy, but FUCK THAT CAT GIVES ME THE CREEPS!” Lucas yelled. 

 

“Suddenly, I no longer trust kids that have pets anymore. I’ve come to the conclusion that they’re all demonic fucks,” Renjun stated, somehow making cussing sound so cute and less aggressive. 

 

They pulled up at the diner smoothly and got down, meeting the group again, inside and joining them at the table. Lucas and Renjun day close, but Jaemin and Jeno sat right across from the two. 

 

The waiter came shortly, putting down everyone’s drinks and food, and they all ate and chatted. 

 

“So are you and my brother close?” Chenle commented curiously, “Y’know, since you guys work together and all!” 

 

“Fuck, at first I was confused, but me and Sicheng are pretty cool together. I always make sure he’s not on a break whenever Yuta comes to the store so he can harass him!” 

 

They all laughed, but Lucas felt anxiety in his chest. He definitely couldn’t be caught stalking any of the boys by Sicheng or everything would be ruined. He just had to be cool and believe nothing had changed. 

 

“Yeah Yuta is really whipped for Sicheng, that guy Taeil too!” Chenle said again. 

 

“Sicheng has his own unique charm,” Jisung said,” but you’re cuter!” 

 

Jisung pinched Chenle’s cheeks and Donghyuck coughed loudly,” AHHAHA- just Ahhh fuck already.” 

 

“Safe sex is fun sex,” Mark added. 

 

They finished up with the food and before they left, Renjun went to the bathroom with Chenle and Donghyuck. Leaving Mark,Lucas,Jaemin,Jeno, and Jisung at the table talking. 

 

“Let’s call it my treat and I’ll pay?” Lucas said while taking out his wallet and removing the money to cover the bill. 

 

Jaemin smiled, but Lucas felt like he was being watched. 

 

“You sure have a lot of money and a nice car for working at a grocery store,” Jeno said suspiciously. 

 

“I mean I’ve been saving money for a long time, and since I live alone my dad usually helps with money and stuff. He lives comfortably.” Lucas replied. He did not trust Jaemin and Jeno. 

 

“That’s nice, we just want our Injunnie to have someone nice and caring! Sorry if we seem really suspicious, just want the best for him.” Jaemin said, holding Jeno’s hand. 

“Likewise,” Lucas ran a hand through his hair, feeling the tension in the air. 

 

Mark rolled his eyes,” You fuckers don’t trust anyone with Renjun, let the dude live he’s obviously cool!” 

 

“We’re both born in 99, bro we have like a bond that no one else has!” Mark laughed while the others didn’t seem amused, especially Jisung. 

 

“Yeah, cause you’re old as fuck,” he whispered, but he was damn sure that the two heard it and they glared jokingly. 

 

“It’s Hyung to you!” They replied in unison, and laughed whenever they realized they had both said it at the same time. 

 

They three came back from the restroom and everyone decided to leave since Lucas covered the bill. 

 

They had all scrambled into their rides, Mark and Lucas giving a thoughtful goodbye while everyone waited in Mark’s car and Renjun waited in Lucas’. 

 

“Hey bro, don’t worry about Jaemin and Jeno, they’re over protective and shit, but they’ll grow to like you. I know you care about Renjun and stuff and they’ll see it too,” Mark said. He must’ve known that it bothered him, maybe it was a 90s baby thing, or maybe he was just obvious as fuck. 

 

 “Yeah, I mean I just want to show them that I’m the guy for him, and I really wanna be with him.” Lucas said genuinely, he really couldn’t see anything else but Renjun as his future now that he met him. 

 

“I’ll catch you later bro, they’re waiting in the car.” 

 

“ Later!”

 

Lucas made his way into the car, in which Renjun was patiently waiting and passing time by playing on his phone until Lucas returned. 

 

Lucas sat in the driver’s seat and faced Renjun. 

 

Renjun frowned. 

 

“ I didn’t know you had paid the bill all by yourself!” he whined cutely, but he was seriously upset, knowing that with all of them eating it had to be a lot of money. 

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it, it’s no problem at all!” the older smiled and made Renjun feel some relief that he was so willing to be kind. 

 

“Okay, but next time we’ll all split it evenly.”

 

“Whatever helps you get some rest tonight beautiful,” Lucas laughed. He began to drive Renjun home, feeling a little upset that this night hadn’t lasted longer, but he was still happy to even spend time with Renjun. 

 

“Hey sorry about Jaemin and Jeno, I felt like they were being really rude and overprotective,” he sighed,” we have just always been really close and they don’t take well to new friends.” 

 

Lucas shrugged it off and explained that no matter what, nothing like that could drive him away from the younger. The dark haired boy blushed in response. He had never been confessed to like that, or ever really felt that wanted by someone so gorgeous. 

 

Shortly, they arrived at Renjun’s home, and Lucas pouted. 

 

“Time moves by too fast when we’re together!” he cried, childishly, but nonetheless Renjun found it cute.

 

“Ah, we will see eachother again soon!” the smaller cheered and gave Lucas a peck on the cheek. 

 

“Of course, you should come visit me at work soon! Seeing you would make work a breeze,” Lucas cheekily grinned. 

 

They leaned in and touched lips for a long and passionate kiss, Lucas grabbing the back of Renjun’s hair and pushing him in for a more aggressive kiss, to which Renjun submitted too. 

 

They seemed to always waste time kissing whenever they got the chance and while Renjun usually ended the short kissing session, Lucas ended it this time. That’s pretty strange. 

 

“It’s late and I don’t want you’re parents to worry about you Renjun,” Lucas spoke softly, “ Have a good night and I can’t wait to see you soon!” 

 

They kissed once more before departing and Renjun left, Lucas staring at Renjun’s ass whenever he walked away and made his way into his home. He waved one more time and smiled before he walked into his home. 

 

Lucas groaned, and massaged his dick through his pants. It was getting tough to hold himself back from Renjun. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t updated for a while and I’m sorry! This chapter is almost 4,000 words lmao so I hope it makes up for it! Please comment and kudos and tbh I kinda wanna right like some Chensung or norenmin smut lmao


	7. different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas feels threatened by Jaemin and Jeno’s relationship with Renjun. A little is revealed about Lucas’s past relationship with Jungwoo during an unstable breakdown.

Lucas’s shoulders tensed as he gripped the steering wheel, it was late, like 9:37 p.m. on a work night. It was technically a school night, but Lucas did online school anyway, so it didn’t really apply to him.

He sighed and grabbed a cigarette from his pack, rolling down his window and lighting it. He felt relief from when he inhaled and exhaled. 

The night was clear with a relaxing breeze. Him and Renjun were doing good, texting regularly and Lucas tried to remain to seem interested, but not OVERLY interested. You know, play the game. 

“Fuck it,” he said to himself, driving off to a familiar house. 

Firstly, he passed by Renjun’s house, which seemed to be a ritual at this point, but Renjun’s lights weren’t on in his room. That was pretty odd, but Lucas shrugged it off and decided to text him. 

LUCAS: Hey whats up?

Since everything else seemed pretty normal, Lucas drove off and passed next to his next destination, which was Jeno’s house. 

That fucker and his boyfriend Jaemin always fucking with HIS Renjun. Not there’s, HIS. Just thinking about them pissed Lucas off beyond belief. Yet, he couldn’t exactly just beat the shit out of them and tell them to stay away, because then Renjun would leave him too, so he just thought it would be safe to keep an eye on them. 

His car slowed as he entered Jeno’s nice neighborhood, and he paid extra attention when looking at Jeno’s house specifically. 

He looked all over the house, and with the window’s curtains open, he saw Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno through it. Lucas felt as if he could throw up ,he peeled out as quickly as his car could take him. Which was fast and loud as fuck if you’re wondering. 

Lucas clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth. Was this an actual fucking joke? He wanted to grab Jeno by his pretty little head and bang it into the wall until he was black and blue. And even worse with Jaemin, he wanted to throw him on the ground and kick his face in with his shoes, he wanted to make them look as disgusting as they were on the inside. 

His hands shook with anger and his breathing became rapid and clicked his tongue anxiously. Every so often he’d mutter,” Fuck”.

Lucas stepped out of his car and stomped to his apartment room, slamming the door closed and turning around to punch the living room wall, making a hole into it. He looked at what he had done, the mess he had really mad and his scrapped fist, and didn’t feel like it was enough. 

He stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the plates in his sink and threw them across the house, broken glass flying everywhere, even scratching up his hands and a small scratch above his left eyebrow. 

He just hated those smug fuckers with a passion, he wanted to hurt them, he wanted to take them away from Renjun. His Renjun, his baby, his life, his everything. A life without Renjun wasn’t even living, and feared going back to the depression and lost feelings he had after Jungwoo. 

After Jungwoo had selfishly left him, just because Lucas was a little unstable at times, Jungwoo tried to leave him, he tried to leave Lucas because he had followed him home from work and school. Because he was so crazy in love with Jungwoo he wanted to know about his safety and he just wanted Jungwoo to himself. Any good boyfriend would do the same. 

He felt worthless and sick, imagining what Jaemin and Jeno could be doing with his Renjunnie right now. Lucas put a hand over his mouth and rushed to the toilet and vomited out what he had ate earlier that day. Lucas’s throat burned, yet he felt relieved after cleaning out his system .

The tall boy walked to the sink and washed his face, stripped himself of his clothes, and laid in bed. 

“It isn’t fair,” he whispered to himself. He didn’t want to lose Renjun to Jaemin and Jeno like he had lost Jungwoo. All he had fucking given to that ungrateful bitch. 

He grabbed his phone and looked at the message displayed on his screen. 

RENJUN: nothing I’m just hanging out with jeno and jaemin 

RENJUN: they’re making out gross 

RENJUN: I wish I could be with you right now 😣 but I know you have work and things 

Lucas felt a calmness take over his body and he felt all warm inside, he knew Renjun was different than Jungwoo, who had betrayed him and left him feeling like half of him had left.

It was late but he decided to text back anyway, his baby deserved all the attention he could offer. 

LUCAS: we’ll be together sooner than you think <3 

He dropped his phone onto his chest, knowing that Renjun probably would reply in the morning and turned onto his right side. Lucas grabbed the blanket threw it over his body.

Closing his eyes, but something was still on his mind. Jaemin and Jeno cannot keep having their way with Renjun, it’s unfair and to be frank, Lucas thinks action should be taken soon.  
. 

Renjun was awoken to the sound of the bed creeping and the feeling of someone’s warm breath hitting his neck. He groaned and rolled over, grabbing his phone and rubbing his eyes. 

He checked the time and smiled at the text from Lucas displayed on his phone. He hadn’t slept in much at all, but it was 10:00 and about a good time to get up before he wasted the day away. 

Renjun stiffened at the feeling of two arms draping around his waist and pulling his into a back hug, he sighed. 

“Injunnie~ come cudddleee!” Jaemin whined cutely, in hopes to Renjun over and get what he wanted out of the elder. 

“Where’s Jeno?” he questioned out of curiousity, and the fact that he didn’t want to cuddle with Jaemin. 

“He went to go shower, so now you have to!” the other replies, annoyingly to which Renjun might add. 

The smaller sighed as Jaemin pulled Renjun down back onto the bed with him, but he complied and snuggled up to Jaemin, scrolling on his phone on Instagram. 

Jaemin watched noisily as Renjun went through his feed mindlessly, smiling like an idiot whenever he saw Lucas’s story. 

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s phone jealously and ‘hmphed’. He crossed his arms like a child and turned to the side. 

“Jaemin really?” Renjun rolled his eyes and tugged at the blonde’s arm. 

“You like Lucas more than you like me and Jeno…” he mumbled off under his breath, but still audible, considering how close they were to each other. Jaemin could kiss him if he turned his head to face him and moved in a little closer, not that Renjun would even mind. 

Renjun blushed, “Not true, Nana, Lucas could never replace my best friends!” 

Jaemin grinned and turned around, holding the dark-haired boy in a tight hug. A loud entrance from a wet-haired Jeno didn’t make Jaemin loosen his grip that squeezed Renjun. 

“Wow… you guys are just gonna cuddle and not even invite me,” Jeno faked his upset tone and made Jaemin grab his arm and pull both of them in for a hug. They laughed. 

“Okay okay okay, Jeno is your mom making pancakes?” Renjun asked, in all seriousness. Jeno nodded. 

“Good cause I need an excuse to remove myself from this situation,” Renjun fake gagged and detangled himself from the long limbs of Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Are you saying that my mom’s pancakes are good or our cuddles are gross?” 

“Both,” Renjun replied and exited the room, leaving a sighing Jaemin that only wanted to hold his cute friend and his boyfriend. 

 

.

Lucas let out a strangled moan as he stroked himself in the comfort of his own bathroom. He scrolled through Renjun’s Instagram and used his personal favorite, the one where Renjun wore a oversized grey hoodie and at the time his hair had been blonde with pink eyeshadow. He smiled cutely at the camera with a crinkled nose and soft pink lips, that looked so damn kissable and glossy Lucas couldn’t help but wanna fuck him. 

The delicacy of his features is what initially drew Lucas in to Renjun, but whenever he truly got to know him better, Lucas was in love with the boy. The idea of one day being able to touch him and see him without the annoying clothes that he looked good in. Just the idea of seeing Renjun naked made Lucas’s eyes roll back and speed his pace on his jerking his length off, biting his lip and coming to an end. 

“F-fuck,” he muttered, muscles tensed and hand at work on his dick covered in his own precum. He was sweaty and horny, and honestly it’s gotten so hard to control himself around Renjun that this was well needed. 

He wanted to be able to stroke Renjun’s pretty thighs and caress his soft face, look at his chest and his nipples and his soft body curves. Lucas wanted that. He wanted to touch and feel the softness and have him submit to him. 

A loud moan filled the room when Lucas came on his phone and on his hand, hitting the face of Renjun’s selfie and the elder couldn’t help but wish it was a future reality.

He sighed and cleaned his phone off, hoping into the shower to get ready for his work shift that started in two hours. 

Lucas felt guilty if he was being honest, he couldn’t help but have to relieve himself and good old porn wouldn’t cut it anymore. If he wanted to cum, he knew he had to have a picture of Renjun, or else it’d be awkward stroking in silence. And that’s just plain out depressing. 

The water hit his muscular build and he washed the dirt from his body away, hopefully the sins too, and he hoped out the shower and tidied up. 

He styled his hair and got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then entered the kitchen and living room, which he had so happened to have left a mess during his black out the night before. 

Glass was scattered across the apartment and a big, fist-sized hole in the wall next to his washroom door was obnoxiously staring at him. He felt immediate regret and quickly picked up the broken glass shards that filled the apartment. 

The blonde checked his watch and rolled his eyes,” Great fucking timing!” 

He grabbed his keys and walked out, slamming the door after him and glaring at his neighbor that gave him weird looks. Lucas never really ever took the time to socialize with his neighbors because he’d considered them all noisy and fuckheads with no lives. 

Anyway, he headed out and down to the parking lot, peeling out of the apartments and speeded towards work, not looking forward to being scolded by his boss for being later than usual. But shit happens and if he still wanted Lucas as a worker he would leave it at a small scold. 

Lucas strided into work and got Sicheng’s attention quickly, “ Hey Sicheng, boss wants you in the back.” 

The cute Chinese boy followed after him, going into the back room for employee’s only. 

“Damn Lucas, thank you!” Sicheng smiled brightly,” I thought Yuta and Taeil were never gonna leave.”

Lucas sighed,” yeah, they need to take a hint sometimes.” 

He put his keys and bag in his locker and before shutting it, he checked his messages to see one from Renjun.

RENJUN: I’m about to be at school, good morning Lucas 💘i might even visit you if you’re nice lol

LUCAS: I’ll be a good boy today then ;) good morning sunshine

The taller smiled and put his phone up and closed his personal locker, Sicheng grinned as if he knew something. 

“What?” Lucas asked. 

“Damn Chenle wasn’t joking when he said you were whipped for Injunnie! At least he’s cute though~” Sicheng teased, pinching Lucas’s now reddened cheek. 

“And I thought me and Chenle were cool, didn’t know he’d go off exposing me!” 

Lucas and Sicheng laughed and walked out the back room, getting to work quickly before their boss had any complaints. 

Throughout the day, Lucas and Sicheng usually worked diligently on stocking up the store because when adults and students were at school and work, the store wasn’t busy and they could do a lot without stopping. Boxed package after package, Lucas organized the canned soups all the way to the coffee and cereal and listened to the sound of a rainstorm beginning outside. The weather hadn’t even said anything about raining today. 

Boring as usual, no one ever really caught Lucas’s eye even though plenty had flirted and tried to get ahold of his number or social media, he was sure to politely decline. And nothing was like seeing pure sunshine walk into the store on a rainy day. 

Renjun entered the store with his friends, Donghyuck and Chenle, with damp clothes from the rain and squeaky shoes that attracted some attention. Some could say it was the loud ass shoe squeaks, but Lucas knew why people’s eyes lingered on the three boys, especially Renjun. He looked handsome in his school uniform and hair fixed, looking around the store and walking to the snack section. 

Lucas smiled and felt the weight off of his shoulders being lifted. It was pretty weird how Renjun had that affect on people. When Renjun spotted Lucas at the end of the snack section, a big fat grin spread on his pink, kissable lips. He jogged up to the taller and pulled him in for a hug, while Chenle and Donghyuck coughed teasingly. 

Renjun turned back and stuck them the middle finger and then rested his head on Lucas’s broad and inviting chest, finishing off the long awaited hug.

“So I guess I was a good boy huh,” Lucas teased. 

“Could be better, but you did good!” Renjun giggled playfully, that just made Lucas’s eyes and heart soften at the sound of his cute laughter. 

“Mhmm, I’ll work on it. Don’t be afraid to tell me if I’ve been bad then,” 

“Ahh, you can count on it.... hey when do you get off of work?” Renjun asked curiously, pulling on the bottom of his cardigan he wore over his blazer. 

“In just about 15 minutes, but if you wanna hangout I can ask Sicheng to cover for me?” Lucas replied. He always had a way of easily hiding his excitement. 

Renjun nodded excitedly, kissing his cheek and walking off smoothly to meet his friends. 

Lucas licked his lips while he watched the addicting boy walk away, looking good enough for Lucas to take him in the back room and fuck him right in his work. Too bad he couldn’t. 

Sicheng laughed whenever his coworker approached him,” Just go slut,” 

Lucas blinked,” What do you mean?”

“I know what you were gonna ask me, I saw Renjun walk in with Chenle and Donghyuck idiot. Now go before Injunnie gets impatient~” Sicheng pinched Lucas’s cheek and walked off. 

Lucas went into the backroom and grabbed his things, spotting Renjun and his friends outside near the vending machine and walked over.

“Lucas!” Chenle called and waved to him, making Renjun and Donghyuck whip their heads to face him quickly. 

“Awe shit, Marks gonna be upset.” Donghyuck commented while sighing. 

“Why?” Chenle asked.

“Cause he said he really wanted to hangout with Lucas again and do bro stuff. He said something about cars I think, but sometimes I just stare at him when he talks.” Hyuck laughed, taking off his blazer to reveal the white undershirt he wore, and shoved the blazer into his school bag. 

“Just let him know I didn’t forget about the whole car, when I help him out, boy gonna be whipping it!” Lucas exclaimed loudly, getting everyone excited because they would no longer have to be scene in Mark’s really shabby car. 

Maybe because Mark was the first to have his license and a car, but in the beginning it was super cool to have a friend that could pick them up. Now they just seem embarrassed about how broken up the car is, especially Hyuck. He’s just too much of a little shit sometimes. 

“Wanna go get ice cream, my treat?” Lucas questioned, and they all nodded. Happily of course. 

While they all walked to Lucas’s car, Renjun looked over at him and stared for a while, not looking away even when Lucas and him made eye contact. Eventually his face became red and he looked away. 

It didn’t take long for all of them to arrive at the ice cream store, Renjun and Lucas holding hands while they all sang along to the radio and talked about school and how the teachers could be too controlling at times. 

“Did you guys know that Johnny is holding a party this weekend?” Donghyuck asked, turning down the music a bit from his phone that was plugged to the radio. 

“Johnny’s throwing a party?” Lucas asked laughing,” Shit man, he throws some of the best parties!”

“Dude last party was fun as fuck, I kind of wanna go, but we don’t know if Jeno’s parents are gonna be on a business trip or they’re gonna be home.” Chenle seemed a bit upset, last party was so exciting and he definitely wanted another go with alcohol, considering he threw up after his third cup of whatever they had. 

“Maybe we could go together Renjun? I mean not just us, like everyone could come too!” Lucas said. 

“Yeah, but we won’t have drinks, last time we stole them from Mark’s parents.”

“I can get drinks, “ the oldest insisted, and got all three interested real quick. 

“For real?” Chenle pipped in, eyeing him in disbelief. Chenle was definitely suspicious considering Lucas was a minor and the same age as Mark. He’s in no position to be buying drinks. 

“Yeah, I have my connections.” Lucas chuckled and crossed his arms. 

“But how?” Renjun asked right after. 

“ A good magician never reveals his secrets, or at least that’s what Kun tells me.”

“Whatever hmph, I can’t wait!” 

All three boys cheered and got the ice cream they had been craving, not knowing what awaited them this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting a lot of unexpected attention and I’m really grateful! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while but it’s summer now so I’ll try to push more chapters out! Shit will go down between the next two chapters 😎 stay tuned and be sure to kudos and comment! How are y’all feeling about the superhuman album because I LOVEEE IT and wayv’s take off


End file.
